Felicity Calaway
'Early Life' While growing up, Felicity didn't know her father very well because he was always on the road with the WWE, but that changed when she was with her father for a whole year on the road when she was four years old, and because of that, she wanted to be like her father. 'Wrestling Career' Felicity was 12 years old when she appeared on WWE television, being involved in little amounts in the 'Invasion' story line, with more specifically being involved with the situation where Undertake's (then) wife Sara was being stalked where the eventual stalker Diamond Dallas Page (DDP) ended up being the prime target of pissing off the Undertaker even more when video-tape evidence showed that DDP ended up going into her bedroom when she was asleep, and he petted her hair like she was an animal and lightly pecked her forehead and then her cheek. Felicity didn't return to television until just two months after graduating from high school in September of 2007, where she appeared on the Smackdown! brand and faced off against Sabrina Biedka and won the match. The following week, Felicity was potrayed as a 'punk rocker' because of her father's portrayl as a 'dead-man'. Two weeks after her debut, she tagged with another new Smackdown Diva Cora Jacobs and won against Christina Cena and Makayla Bernier. The weeks following after that match, because of how they dress and act in the ring, Felicity and Cora were named by fans the 'Sisters of Destruction', where Felicity and Cora would 'destroy' their opponets in the ring either in single's competition or in tag team competition. In the 2011 WWE Draft, Felicity and Cora were both drafted to Monday Night Raw, where also that Felicity and Cora had been used in tag matches as well as singles matches. On October 10, 2011, Felicity was put into a rivarly with temporary Raw GM John Laurinaitis. On the Vengeance pay-per-view (PPV), Felicity teamed up with CM Punk to take on Awesome Truth (Miz and R-Truth), where Awesome Truth won the match due to two people with masks on attacked Punk and Felicity. The next night on Raw, Felicity got attacked once again by the people that attacked her at the Vengeance PPV. Because of the attack, Felicity had suffered a concussion and a fractured vertabre, and is said to miss up to six weeks of action 'Personal Life' Felicity graduated from Waltrip Highschool in 2007 as she was the member of the soccer team and volleyball team. She is the oldest daughter of WWE Superstar The Undertaker. She is the biological daughter of Undertaker's first wife Jodie Lynn, before they divorced when she was 10 years old. A year later, she'd recieved her first step-mother Sara, which Felicity loved and treated her as if she was her actual mother, before Undertaker and Sara divorced in her senior year of high school. She is the step-daughter to her second step-mother in former WWE Diva Michelle McCool. It has been confirmed that on February 15, 2009 that she is dating Dolph Ziggler. Sibling(s): Gunner (brother), Chasey (half-sister), Gracie (half-sister) Family Member(s): Alexia Bones (cousin in-law), Kirsten McCool (Aunt In Law), Christian (Uncle In Law), Jennifer Reso (Aunt In Law), Jessica Reso (Aunt In Law) 'Finisher(s)' *Chokeslam *Death Grip (legs wrapped around a person's neck in a submission-style move) 'Tag Team(s)/Stable(s)' *Sisters of Destruction (with Cora) 'Entrance Music' *Devirgination Studies by Whitechapel (Single Theme 1) *No Pity For a Coward by Suicide Silence (Single Theme 2) *Before I Forget by Slipknot (Sisters of Destruction Theme) 'Twitter Account' Felicity's Twitter Account is @DeadGirlWalking, where she uses it to talk to her friends and fans as well as posts updates about whats going on with her. Category:MusicIsLife2 Wrestling OC's